


Live By Love Though The Stars Walk Backwards

by wendigo_alderson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lightwood is sappy, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, alec is really in love, this is an old piece but I had to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigo_alderson/pseuds/wendigo_alderson
Summary: Prompt fill for: "It's 3 a.m"Alec’s eyes glowed in the sharp rays of moonlight cutting through their bedroom. Magnus smiled gently up at the boy, admiring the bit of scruff growing on his face.“You’re so pretty Magnus, like holy hell, what did I do in my last life to deserve you,” Alec breathes out, the slants of moonlight now bathing across his right cheekbone. Magnus blushed and grumbled incoherently, turning away from the lean boy perched above him.





	Live By Love Though The Stars Walk Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt fill from a while back!

Magnus was awoken by the shifting of weight next to him. He grumbled softly as he heard a distant mumbling.  
“Mags, Mags wake up.”  
“Whaf” he grumbled, running a hand over his face before opening his eyes. Alec had by this point moved to straddle his waist, sitting on top of him, the soft red comforter slipping off of his bare angular shoulders. Alec’s eyes glowed in the sharp rays of moonlight cutting through their bedroom. Magnus smiled gently up at the boy, admiring the bit of scruff growing on his face.   
“You’re so pretty Magnus, like holy hell, what did I do in my last life to deserve you,” Alec breathes out, the slants of moonlight now bathing across his right cheekbone. Magnus blushed and grumbled incoherently, turning away from the lean boy perched above him. Suddenly his face was being cupped by two gentle palms, thumbs brushing over his sun kissed skin. Alec tilted the boy’s face back up to look at him, face split into a look of awe as if he couldn’t believe that he was here, now in this place. Magnus stares back fondly, half awake and full of affection for the man above him.  
“I love your face Magnus, I wish I could look at you all day, wanna memorize all your freckles,” Alec murmured softly, thumb continuing it’s simple ministrations across his cheek.   
“It’s three in the morning, love” Magnus mumbles but his voice is full of love.   
“I know it is, isn’t that amazing?” Alec pipes up. Magnus raises a single eyebrow in question, wondering if his beautiful boyfriend has gone insane. He fixes him with a bemused expression as he notes the way the milky light shimmers on the corners of Alec’s lips.  
“Pardon?” Alec’s grin doesn’t falter.  
“Magnus I can wake up at 3 in the god damn morning and kiss you. I have the freedom to do that. I have you.” Alec chokes on his words slightly, emotion building in his throat. As the dark haired boy shifts slightly, his blue eyes catch once again in the moonlight, the shine giving away the slight wetness in his eyes. Alec drops his head into the junction between Magnus’s neck and shoulder, enjoying the simple sense of security and wholeness. He lets out a hot puff of breath against his skin. Magnus winds his arms around the boy’s toned back, holding him close and humming affectionately. Alec shivers slightly at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cold rings against his bare skin.   
“God, I’m so in love with you.” Magnus murmured into the dark hair of his boyfriend. He can feel the sleepy quirk of Alec’s lips against his skin, and that’s enough for him, as he slips back into sleep, enveloped in the warmth of his lover.


End file.
